Nobodies Become Somebodies
by Anime-17
Summary: CHAPTER 6 Sora's expression changed into one of frustration. He stood up and nonchalantly wiped his tears away, "They'll pay. They'll pay for what they've done."
1. Missing What Has Past

**Author's Note (A/N): **WOOT! I've finally been in the mood to start my new story! It is my version of what takes place after Kingdom Hearts 2. I have been drawing some manga/comic book style fanart and it gave me the idea for this plot. If I decide to finish coloring and touching up any of the drawings, I will make sure to post the URL's for them up here with my chapters or on my user page. Enjoy the fanfic! I've made a huge effort to try adding more description into my writing. I really want this to be a good story. Keep in mind that because of that it will probably take longer to write and post up chapters. I promise it will all be worth the wait. Please leave reviews!

(side note...I am going to try and continue my DN Angel story as well (for those of you who don't know, it is a manga/anime series)...but I'm not sure when...Please check it out it you haven't yet and are a fan of the show/manga! One of the reasons I haven't continued is because of a lack of reviews.)

_PLOT SUMMARY:_ _A year has gone by since Sora, Riku, and Kairi returned to the islands together. Mysterious enemies show up on the island and they are forced to leave their home once again. People they thought they would never see again turn up in a strange turn of events. They must also defeat an enemy more powerful than anything they've faced before. In this story of adventure, romance, and rebirth, none of the three friends know what to expect next. _(Pairings= Sora**x**Kairi, Riku**x**??? and ??**x**??)

**NOBODIES BECOME SOMEBODIES**

**Chapter One: Missing What Has Past**

"_This doesn't make any sense! You aren't supposed to be here!"_

"_It's not like I _made _this happen, you know!"_

"_I know that, but...but you were never meant to exist...I'm so confused...You aren't REAL!"_

"_Well, I guess I am now. We're all going to have to accept it."_

"_This is all a dream...Yes! This is just a crazy dream! I'm still back on the island asleep in my nice, cozy bed and I'm dreaming this all up!"_

"_Snap out of it! So what if he's back? It would make much more sense if we tried to find out how this happened instead of getting upset about it."_

"_You don't get it! This isn't something that just happens every day! This is no ordinary coincidence! Someone's messing with us! Just think about how many more there might be who've come back! Oh, man...What could _possibly_ happen next?"_

"_Okay, okay, settle down. I get it."_

"_I didn't mean to come back. It just...happened...Who could've done this?"_

"_Either someone is trying to help us...or they're a huge threat..."_

**One Week Earlier...**

A young, sixteen-year-old boy lay on the sandy beach, lost in his thoughts. His eyes were squinted against the scorching sunlight. The cool breeze lightly blew his hair in various directions as the wind changed its course. He watched the seagulls fly across the clear, blue sky as they always did, and the sound of the rolling waves echoed in his ears. He could honestly say...he was bored.

The former keyblade master couldn't believe how much he missed traveling to the many worlds and exploring the universe. He missed the heat of battle and the never ending adventures. But, most of all, he missed a certain knight and magician. How long had it been since he had seen them? How long had it been since they laughed and smiled?

"What's on your mind, Sora?"

The boy looked up to see his silver-haired friend hovering over him.

"Hey, Riku." Sora sat up and looked across the ocean.

Riku sat down as well, still looking at Sora in curiosity. "You never answered my question."

Sora sighed. He didn't want to answer. "Riku?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you think it weird if I told you..." he paused, "...that I wish I wasn't here?"

Riku laughed, "Is that what you're moping about?" He found it funny that his best friend would feel the same way as he did. "You miss it all...don't you?"

"Huh?" Sora turned to face him, "How did you know?"

"How do you think? I was taken over by evil and I faced many hardships. Now I'm back here...It sometimes seems a little _too_ peaceful. At first, when we came back, I felt relieved for it to all be over. That's all changed."

Sora smiled, "I'm glad I'm not alone in my thinking." His lip quickly curled down into a frown. "I doubt Kairi feels the same...We probably shouldn't tell her."

"You're right. This can be our secret."

Sora sighed once more. "She probably loves being here. Back home...with her family..."

"...and with us."

Sora's breath hitched in his throat as Riku said that. That was what kept him here on the island. The only thing that could get his mind off the past and make his day so much brighter than normal...It was _her_. Riku and him had their fun times, too, of course...but, with Kairi it was different. He couldn't quite understand the feeling he always had when she was around. He didn't want to admit it...

She was just a friend to him...right?

"Sora! Riku!"

_Crap! _Sora shot up to see Kairi coming their way. Heat was rushing to his cheeks and he couldn't stop it. He stood. _Just say hi, you idiot! _

He ended up not having to...

"Hi, Kairi!" Riku got up as well, "What have you been up to today?"

"That's just it..." You could hear the disappointment in her voice as she spoke. "I've been so bored. I figured you guys could think of something we could do. That's why I came over to the island."

Sora blinked after a long while. He couldn't help it. Her soft, red hair brew against her face and her smile made him go weak at the knees. Her bright, blue eyes glimmered in the sunlight. _Stop staring at her! Say something!_

He finally spoke, "Well, you came to the right place! How 'bout it, Riku?"

"The normal sword fighting and role playing?" Riku grinned.

"Or a race?" Sora added on.

"No..." Kairi was a little upset, "Something we normally wouldn't do. Something out of the ordinary!"

"Like what?" Riku didn't expect this out of her.

She giggled, "I thought you guys would be smart enough to think of that yourself."

"We could go out to the ocean..." Sora murmured.

His friends turned to him in interest.

"What was that?" Riku questioned.

"The ocean...Before all those events happened we wanted to sail away from it all. Don't you remember?"

He walked to the water's edge. "Just imagine...out in the open blue. No cares or worries! What do you say?" Sora turned around and awaited their answer.

"Well...um..." Riku crossed his arms.

"I say YES!" Kairi jumped in excitement, "We could build a raft again. That'll be easy!"

"Uh...I don't-"

Kairi shook him. "C'mon, Riku!" she begged, "It'll be fun!"

The seventeen-year-old rubbed his chin in thought. "A sea-faring _adventure, _huh?"

He glanced at Sora, who had a huge grin plastered on his face.

Riku gave a thumbs up. "Okay...I'm in!" He walked over to a log on the ground nearby and picked it up. "But this time we're making the raft bigger and better than before!"

"Now you're talking!" Sora went to look for materials as well.

"Alright!" Kairi was joyous in anticipation, "I'll make a list of what we need."

xxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxx

"So...they miss the good old days?" a high pitch voice cackled.

The stone room was damp and mossy with an eerie smoke hovering in the air. The mistress snapped her long, pointy fingers to summon her loyal henchman.

He appeared in a puff of smoke, bowing low at his master's command. He had purple spotted skin, sharp, but stubby fingers, and eerie yellow eyes.

"You called, your grace?" he replied in his low, scratchy tone.

"Yes, Evrer...Fetch my Goblet of Past immediately!"

"As you wish, milady." He ran out the door and down the creaky stairs to the dungeon.

The woman walked over to her window to look out across the never ending mountain range.

"The key bearer and his friends want an adventure...Then that's exactly what I'll give them."

**Author's Note (A/N): **I hope you all like it so far! Remember...the more reviews I get, the more motivated I will be to continue this (wink wink).


	2. Blush and Run Away

**Author's Note (A/N): **SCHOOL SUCKS RIGHT NOW! UGH! Sorry for the long wait...expect it to be this way until the summer. First of all, I didn't get too much feedback and comments from the first chapter, so I didn't feel motivated to hurry for this next chapter. Secondly, of course, senior year of college is very busy. Lastly, I've had MAJOR writers block. This is one of those stories where I have set in my mind what I want to have happen at certain points, but it takes a while for me to decide how to get to those parts in the plot and filling in the storyline that is "in between". So, again, I am making no promises that the next chapter will be up quick. But, PLEASE comment more and it might be sooner.

**Feedback from first chapter comments**:

_Kisdota-The Freak Gamer_- I hope you like how the story ends up. I'm glad you like it so far!

_Mr. Sora Majiggers_- lol I love your user name! Anyways, sorry you had to wait a while for the update. I hope you continue to enjoy the story.

_Xxlottexx_- OMG I'm so glad you like my villain so far! I have BIG plans for her character, you don't even know the half of it XD

Enjoy the chapter everyone!

**NOBODIES BECOME SOMEBODIES**

**Chapter Two: Blush...and Run Away**

Sora used his free hand to wipe sweat from his brow. Riku and him were carrying large pieces of wood to the shore, where the raft was being made. The heat beaming down from the sun was definitely making it worse, and this was one of those times when Sora wished he didn't live on a tropical island.

His mind started to wander to his past adventures again. He imagined the snowy mountains of China where he and his friends met Mushu and Mulan. Just thinking about the cold weather made him feel a little better, but not too much.

"Sora? You doing okay over there?" Riku inquired, "You're not getting tired, are you?"

"Of course not!" Sora didn't want to admit how exhausted he was, "I've never felt better!"

Riku chuckled. "Liar."

"Oh, and you aren't the _least _bit tired yourself?"

Kairi yelled over to them from the almost completed raft, "C'mon, you two, stop dillydallying! Quit your jabbering and get over here!"

"Sorry!" They both replied.

As the afternoon slowly progressed for the three friends, they surprisingly ended up finishing the raft. They had only started it a few days before and were amazed at how fast their progress had been.

"Good going team!" Kairi cheered.

"Wow...We're actually done," Riku said.

Sora rested in his usual "hands behind the head" pose. He hadn't felt such a great sensation of accomplishment like this in a while.

"How about we do something to celebrate?" Kairi suggested.

"I'm all for that!" Riku raised his hand.

"How about you, Sora? You ready for some fun!" Kairi glanced over at him.

"Uh...." Sora was taken aback by her smile again, "Um, yeah...definitely!"

"Let's go to my house! My mom could even whip us up some cake if I asked. We should invite Selphie and the others, too!"

"Good idea, Kairi. Your mom's cooking skills are always up to par," Riku agreed.

"I can go get the others," Sora told them. "You two can start getting ready at Kairi's."

As they parted and headed in different directions, Sora couldn't help but think about Kairi. It hadn't always been like this. He knew the reason he got so nervous around her, and it all began only a few weeks after the return home from Organization XIII's stronghold.

He just _had _to go look in the secret place again back then! He just _had _to notice Kairi's continuation of their drawing! Come to think of it, Kairi and him had never been in the secret place together since they came back to the islands. He didn't mind, though. He didn't want the subject of the secret place _or _the drawing to come up. However, Sora knew it was inevitable, since he knew Kairi still went there by herself every now and then. He would eventually have to face her and talk about it. He just hoped it wouldn't be soon.

The party at Kairi's was a great time for everyone. They ate cake and ice cream, played a few games, and mostly just talked in the living room. Wakka brought up the conversation of blitzball, as he always did. Tidus kept asking Riku and Sora if they wanted to duel the next day, early in the morning before they left (and with the regular wooden swords). Selphie and Kairi were off in their own little world, having their normal girl chit-chat. They giggled whenever they glanced over at the boys. The guys were not about to ask them what was so funny.

At the end of the party, Tidus, Selphie, and Wakka left, wishing their friends good luck with their trip on the raft the next morning. Sora, Riku, and Kairi stayed behind to make sure they had everything ready so they could leave as soon as possible.

After making sure all preparations had been made, Riku and Sora were ready to head home.

Riku walked out the front door, and before Sora had the chance to do the same, Kairi tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey, Sora?"

_Oh great_...Sora turned around, "Yeah, Kairi? What's up?"

"Oh, nothing much. I just wanted to say that I'm really glad you came up with this idea. It'll be so much fun to go out to the ocean together! It's what we always talked about when we were younger. I'm glad we're finally able to do so."

"Oh, it's no problem. I'm excited, too. I mean, it won't be as exciting as fighting heartless and traveling to worlds, but I'm still looking forward to it."

Kairi turned around with her back to him. Had he said something wrong?

"You're right. We had some good times then, even if I didn't get to see you much. To tell you the truth, I actually kind of miss that exhilarating feeling," Kairi admitted.

Sora was in complete shock. This whole time Kairi had actually felt the same way he and Riku did.

There was a long pause, and Kairi faced him again.

"That's silly, isn't it?...for me to think that way..."

"No, no! It isn't," Sora said, "Riku and I feel the same. We just thought you were so happy being back home that we didn't want to mention it."

Kairi smiled, "Well...I'm glad you think so...and, if we're being truthful and all, I guess being on the islands again isn't so bad still, especially since you're back again."

Sora blushed again as he smiled back.

"And Riku, too, of course," Kairi corrected herself, "It was so lonely without you both here. I just wish I could've come on your adventures with you."

"Well, that's about to change tomorrow when we all go together."

Kairi stared up at him, "But...what if just you and I went?"

Sora reared back for a second, "What!"

"JUST KIDDING!" Kairi laughed. "You're so gullible!" She gave him a soft whack in the arm with her fist.

Sora, laughed, too, but faking it, "Uh, yeah, I...guess I am...heh."

"You know it wouldn't be fair to leave Riku behind without telling him. I can almost imagine how mad he'd be."

"Yeah..."

Sora's mind went back to that day on the dock when Kairi mentioned just the two of them going on their first raft. She was so excited then, too.

---

"_Sora! Let's take the raft and go. Just the two of us!"_

"_Huh?"_

"_Just kidding!"_

"_What's gotten into you?..."_

---

"_I just can't wait...once we set sail. It'll be great."_

_---_

Sora could help but laugh to himself. Kairi hadn't changed much since those days. That might have been the reason he loved hanging out with her so much. Her childlike energy always brightened his day.

"What are you so happy about?" Kairi asked him.

"Oh...nothing," Sora replied.

"C'mon, your lying!"

"Well, I was just remembering how excited you were the first time we built a raft two years ago. You still have that same excitement about you now."

Kairi pondered the statement before saying something. "I guess, despite those adventures we had, we all really haven't changed that much."

"You're right. But I'd rather have it that way."

"Me, too."

Kairi then surprised Sora by jumping up and giving him a great big hug. "You're great just the way you are, Sora."

--

"_Sora...don't ever change."_

--

She sure enjoyed catching him off guard.

_Why does she always have to do that? _Sora thought to himself.

Although it was a little awkward, he felt it wouldn't be right if he didn't return the favor, so he hugged her back.

"Thanks, Kairi. You are, too."

After staying in their position for a while, Kairi drew back.

"Um...Sora?" her head was down. She seemed a little embarrassed, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure...what is it, Kai?"

"Be...Before we leave tomorrow could...we go to the...the secret place one more time? I mean, we don't know how long we'll be gone, and I just figured we could go as our way of saying goodbye to the island, and I understand if you don't want to because I was just asking and I thought it would-"

"Whoa, Kairi, slow down!" Sora put his hands on her shoulders, "It's okay."

She looked up, "You mean...you don't mind going there...just us two?"

_Oh boy...I knew this was going to come up. _Sora felt the nerves coming, but drew up some courage to speak. For some reason it wasn't as hard as he thought it would be. "Of course not. We're best friends aren't we?"

"Yeah, friends...right..." Kairi smiled once again.

Sora face started turning red as he took his hands off her in a hurry. "Well, Kairi, I better get going...need to get lots of rest for tomorrow."

"Definitely. See you in the morning." She waved.

He waved back. "Right!...bye."

Sora exhaled deeply after he walked out the front door and closed it behind him.

"What took you so long?"

"Ahhh! Ri-Riku?"

Riku was standing right outside. He had been waiting for Sora to come out.

Sora inquired, "Were...were you listening the WHOLE time?"

"Hmmmm...maybe," Riku started walking away and Sora quickly followed.

"So, exactly how much did you hear?"

"Oh, I heard enough," Riku smirked.

"So...uh...."

"Sora, why is it so hard to admit?"

"Admit what? What are you talking about?" he raised a quizzical eyebrow.

Riku laughed a hearty laugh, "You know _perfectly well _what I'm talking about."

There was a long silence as they walked along the beach's shore, their shoes making noises in the sand.

Sora finally brought up the subject, "It's pretty obvious isn't it?"

"That you like Kairi?"

"Well, I...I just...I guess I'm just a little nervous to...to-"

"Tell her how you feel?"

"...Yes..."

Riku patted him on the back, "Don't worry! You'll be able to do it! I have faith in you."

"Thanks, Riku."

**_A/N: _**_PLEASE REVIEW! That is all..._


	3. What I Hide

**A/N: **Yay! A sooner update than last time. But, c'mon! Only ONE review for the second chapter? *cries* lol XD But, seriously, if you read the story AT ALL you should leave a comment PLEASE =D

Okay, anyways, this is where the plot will start to pick up a little bit. ENTER...evil chick LOLZ Plus, romance starts to bloom. This is _quite_ longer than previous chapters, so ENJOY!

**Feedback from second chapter comment**:

_Xxlottexx_- Thanks for reviewing again! I hope you like the third chapter as well!

**NOBODIES BECOME SOMEBODIES**

**Chapter Three: What I Hide**

Sora looked out of his bedroom window. There was so much going on in his mind at the moment. He was reminiscing about when he saw the storm that one night out of the very same window. His entire life had changed in a split second. He couldn't believe how long ago that had happened. It seemed like only yesterday.

The events of the next morning also drifted around in his thoughts. Even though he had been to so many worlds, Sora had no idea what to expect out in the ocean. Who knew? They could end up finding another island the next day after leaving. It was also a possibility for them to not find another inhabited place for weeks. Whatever the case, he was ready. It was about time he left the monotonous days on the island for yet another adventure.

Being with his two best friends was all he could ever ask for. He couldn't fathom that he went so long without seeing them at all. The majority of that year was pretty much a blur to him. At one moment he was walking along a grassy plain. The next, he was awaking from a deep slumber in a strange looking chamber. If only he knew what took place! He had so many unanswered questions! Even with the many adventures he went through, Sora felt like he had missed something...and it was important. He knew he would be able to figure it out someday. He just wished it would come soon. It made him uneasy...

Speaking of uneasy, why did he have to say "yes" to Kairi's request? He had been dreading that moment for so long and he didn't have the guts to say "no"! Sora sighed. He knew it was impossible to refuse anything Kairi suggested. It was impossible to say "no" at all because her beauty always bewildered him to the point where he could barely move or talk. Why did he have to feel that way? He hated that he liked her so much. He hated the fact that he wanted to admit it to her but he couldn't. Every day that went by without revealing his secret made being around her more and more nerve racking. Maybe...just maybe...if he could get enough courage the next morning, he could tell Kairi his true feelings. If he did that, the horrible nerves would settle down...at least more than normal.

It was decided! He was going to do it!

xxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxx

"Evrer! Why is my goblet NOT here yet?"

The creature appeared before the mistress with the goblet in his hands. "I'm sorry milady. It's right here."

"It's about time!" she yanked it from his grasp. "What took you so long?"

"Well, it...it's just that I couldn't find-"

"Oh, forget it! I don't want to listen to your pathetic excuses." The woman placed the goblet on the windowsill. She stared at it in awe. "My darling..." she stroked the object as a mischievous grin appeared on her face, "You will soon be used for my evil intentions...and no one can stop me."

"Lady Jazel!"

She turned around, "Yes?"

"Commander Haddar, reporting!" the soldier in the doorway saluted her.

"What news do you bring?" Jazel inquired.

The soldier spoke loudly, "Maam! The troops have located the Memory Mirror as you requested! It is being brought up here at present!"

"Thank you Haddar." She gave a quick wave of her hand, "You are dismissed."

The soldier left and Evrer walked up to where Jazel stood and bowed, "When are you putting this plan into action, your grace? I anxiously await the results."

"As you well should. I hope to start soon." Jazel glanced at the mesmerizing goblet once again, "The heroes are in for something special."

xxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxx

Kairi's vision was blurry as she looked around her sunlit room.

"Morning already?" She rubbed her eyes and yawned sleepily. "I better pack my things and get ready so we can leave soon."

She got dressed and walked into her bathroom. She brushed her teeth and combed her hair, along with all her other morning routines.

For a moment, she stared in the mirror at her reflection.

_Why I am getting my hopes up? He would never fall for a girl like me_..._I don't think I'll ever have the guts to tell him that I_..._I_...

"Kairi, your friends are here!" her mother yelled up the stairs "Don't make them wait too long!"

"I'm coming!" _Man, I better hurry!_

Kairi quickly got everything she needed and carried it downstairs. Her mom stopped her and embraced her before she reached the door.

"Now, be careful, sweetie...and have fun."

"Don't worry, Mom," Kairi reassured, "Sora and Riku will keep me safe."

Her mom let go and handed her a package. "Now, here are some goodies for the three of you. Don't eat them up too fast."

Kairi laughed as she took it, "Don't worry. We won't," she opened the door. "Bye! I love you!"

Her mom waved back before the door slid closed.

"Let's get going!" Sora exclaimed.

The friends took a small boat over to the island. After arriving, they went over to the raft and started getting everything set up. After placing their needed belongings on it, and tying them down so they wouldn't slide of with possible rocky currents, Riku grabbed some cloth.

"I'm going to get the sail ready," he said. "It shouldn't take too long, and then we can head out."

Kairi walked over to him, "Ummm...Riku?"

"Yes, Kairi?"

"Sora and I are going to take a quick walk while we wait for you. Just let us know when you're finished."

Riku was fine with it, "No problem."

"Come on, Sora!" Kairi grabbed his arm and led him in the direction of the waterfall.

Sora looked behind him to see Riku giving him a thumbs up. _Oh boy_...Sora gulped long and hard, _I guess this is it_...

They both reached the plant covered entrance and Sora pushed the vines aside. "After you," he let Kairi step in first.

Sora walked in after she did, and, as always, it was a little hard to see the pathway until you reached the sunlit room. He walked slowly with his hands feeling around to find the way. When he finally reached where he could see, Kairi was standing in front of where the keyhole for the islands used to be.

Sora had flashbacks of seeing Ansem for the first time. He didn't know it was Ansem back then, when talking to the hooded figure, but he remembered sensing a very dark presence. It gave him chills just thinking about it. Not ever knowing of the adventure ahead, he had tried sounding brave when talking back to the man, but inside he'd actually felt a little fear building up. Sora would never forget that feeling. It was even worse when he had to fight Ansem...actually, Xehanort's heartless, and defeat him for good.

_That's the part I don't miss about my adventures, _Sora thought, _Knowing that my friends were in danger and that it was all up to me to save them was_..._scary_. _Yet I somehow was able to pull through that feeling to win_...

Kairi looked behind her, "Sora? What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing...I'm just thinking."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just that...many memories always keep coming back to me. I can never shake them off."

"You don't mind that, though, right?"

"Sometimes. Parts of the memories are good, and others...I'd rather be rid of them."

Kairi started walking around, looking at all the random wall scribblings from their past, "But, didn't those times help you become stronger than you once were?"

"I guess so."

"So, in a sense, you should be happy you still remember them."

"Yeah...you've grown a lot, too, Kairi."

Kairi glanced back at him, "You really think so?"

"Sure. Riku told me you're quite the fighter now."

"Well...sort of. I'm not that good still." She smiled awkwardly. Her head then looked down, "At that moment...when Riku handed me the keyblade, all I could think about was protecting the ones I cared about. It's all quite a blur actually. I didn't have any skill. I went off of a whim, just trying my best to fight back. All I wanted to do was help."

Kairi spun around and walked a little farther away. She stopped and wrapped her arms around herself. Sora was a bit shocked...he thought he heard her crying. This wasn't like her at all. Kairi was a strong-willed person who he had never heard cry with such sincerity before. He wanted to say something...anything to cheer her up...but he wasn't sure what to do to comfort her. He had no idea why she was sad. Sora didn't have to do anything in the end. Kairi explained herself.

"I hated it...I hated the fact that I couldn't do anything. Before that moment when I finally was able to fight, I always felt like I was worthless. I always...wanted to help you guys, but I got in the way so many times. I was always the problem that you had to fix. I was always kidnapped like I was so pitiful that I couldn't even save myself from anything!"

You could hear her choking sobs in between words, "I felt like everything...was my fault. I just... just didn't want you and Riku to know how I truly felt. I hid that emotion behind my smiles and fake courage because...I thought you both would think I was weak if I told you. I...I just..."

Suddenly, Kairi felt Sora's strong embrace around her.

"Kairi..." he spoke from behind, trying to fight back tears himself, "Don't...ever...think that you're worthless."

Sora was stunned at his own emotions at the moment. He felt a single tear drip down his face.

"You're special, Kairi...and don't let anyone make you believe otherwise."

He let go and turned her around so he could look her straight in the eyes, "Besides..." he smiled at her, "...you're probably the bravest girl I've ever known."

Kairi smiled back through sobs.

Sora used one of his hands to wipe moisture from her cheek.

"C'mon..." Sora walked over to their drawing of each other and motioned for her to come over by him.

They both sat down and looked at it, not saying anything. Just staring at the lines of the drawing together spoke louder than words. Sora felt he had do something to show his true feelings...He figured he wouldn't have the guts to actually say it at that moment. So, he slowly placed his hand by Kairi's, and then he held it, their fingers intertwining.

Kairi then surprised him by laying her head on his shoulder. She broke the silence, "Thank you...Sora."

Sora had to regain his composure before saying, "You're welcome."

"I...never knew you cared so much."

"Of course I do. It really hurt me to see you cry like that. Are...Are you alright now?"

"Yeah...I think so...It took a lot of guts for me to admit everything to you. But, it was worth it." she sighed with content.

_Wow_...At that moment Sora realized Kairi was much more courageous than he could ever be. She was able to admit something to him that she had bottled up for a long time...Something he thought he could never do...or maybe he could...

_If she could do it_..._So can I_...

"Kairi," Sora spoke softly, "There...There's something I need to tell you."

Kairi craned her neck so she could look up at him, "What is it?"

Sora then looked down into her captivating, blue eyes. He was almost lost in a trance. His free hand stroked her burgundy strands of hair. "It's true...I do care about you...more than anyone else."

Looking at his eyes, Kairi had never seen such a compassionate look in them before. She started to feel herself go numb at his gaze. It felt as though millions of butterflies were fluttering around in her stomach.

"But...much more then that...is that I..." Sora now used both of his hands to cup Kairi's face, "...I think you're beautiful, Kairi."

Kairi felt her heart jump up to her throat. _Could it be? Could he really_..._?_

"I could honestly say that I think I'm...that I'm in lo-"

"SORA! KAIRI! ARE YOU GUYS READY YET?"

_RIKU! _Sora wanted to deck his best friend at that moment. WHY did he have to interrupt at that particular moment?

Sora sighed heavily and put his hands down, "I...guess we need to go."

They both stood up and Kairi put her hand on Sora's shoulder.

"Don't worry," she told him, "You'll get a chance to tell me."

Kairi leaned up and pressed her lips against Sora's cheek. She held them there for a few seconds before pulling back to laugh at Sora's wide-eyed expression.

"I...I..." Sora was at a loss for words.

Kairi took his hand in hers, "Let's get out of here!" She started walking out of the cave and Sora followed suit. He placed his fingers on the spot where Kairi kissed him.

_Oh, boy_..._What's next?_...

xxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxx

_Sora, Riku, and Kairi:_

_Thank you all so much for what you have done. I know it wouldn't have been possible to defeat Organization XIII without you three. The worlds are now starting to disconnect with each other once again. I don't know when we will get to see each other again, but if any trouble ever starts, I will find a way to reach you._

_Sora, Donald and Goofy send their greetings and told me to say to always keep smiling, even in the hard times._

_Riku, never lose your light. Even though it may seem to flicker out at times, it's always there._

_...and, Kairi, always be there for your friends and keep your pure heart shining._

_Sincerely, KING MICKEY_

It had almost been a year since he had sent that letter to them. King Mickey now wandered in the castle halls, looking for his trusty knight and magician. He was making the normal rounds of seeing that everything was in proper order.

Then, something caught him off guard. He heard a faint buzzing noise behind him and turned around. There was a line of colored, fuzzy static trying to make a form. He eyed it very suspiciously.

In a flash of light, a shadow appeared.

"Xehanort!" he ran toward the figure, but he fell straight through it. Looking behind once again, he saw the image slowly begin to fade away.

"This...is not normal..."

**A/N:** Phew! That was a long one! Please, please, please leave reviews for this chapter!


	4. Warnings and Affections

**A/N: **Four words: I HATE BEING SICK. This last summer, for the most part, sucked. I got sick for 2 week periods TWICE, and once was during family vacation. STUPID WRITER'S BLOCK will also not leave me!!! I hate it so much! With the busy pace of work and the horrible sickness I caught to go along with that, I have failed to please my fans. I am sincerely sorry for continuing the story so late. With student teaching already started as well, I still have not continued up until this point. I hope you all can accept my apology and continue to have fun reading.

Anyways, this chapter title is pretty self-explanatory...just read to find out. ENJOY!

**Feedback from third chapter comments:**

_Death Rebirth Senshi__- _I am glad you like the suspense! Enjoy this chapter!

_xXxSmidgexXx__- _Sorry for the update lateness. I hope you will continue to read my story.

_xxlottexx__-_You will find out why he had to in this chapter. WINK WINK

_Kisdota-The Freak Gamer_- Oh, there will be more SxK moments to come, believe me!

**NOBODIES BECOME SOMEBODIES**

**Chapter Four: Warnings and Affections**

After walking out of the cave, Sora and Kairi saw that Riku wasn't alone. Their faithful trio of friends, Wakka, Tidus, and Selphie, were walking around with him.

"We're over here!" Kairi shouted to them.

"It's about time we found you two!" Selphie crossed her arms, "I didn't wake up this early for nothing!"

Kairi laughed. Her and Sora went over to where they all stood.

Sora then took Riku to the side and whispered, "What's your deal?"

"Huh?"

"_Why_ did you come get us so soon if you knew that-"

"Sorry. I couldn't stall any longer," Riku admitted, "I was done with the sail fast, and I was going to wait more. Then, they came along wondering where you guys had gone."

"Oh...I see," Sora took a very deep sigh of disappointment.

"It's okay," Riku assured him, "It will all work out."

"Sure. I guess."

"So, are you all ready to go?" Tidus asked.

"Yep!" Kairi answered, "So, why did you all come here anyway?"

Wakka added, "Well, we didn't want last night to be our last goodbye. We all decided to meet up with you for when you sailed off."

"We'll miss you three so much!" Selphie squeezed Kairi tightly, "I'm going to be stuck with the boys! How will I last so long without another girl around?"

"You'll survive," Kairi reassured her, "Just find some of our other classmates in town."

"But they aren't my _best _friends like you are!"

After everyone had said their farewells, and Kairi, Riku, and Sora were getting on the raft, Tidus asked them, "So...when will you come back?"

"We're not sure," said Riku, "But, we will come back sometime. Don't worry."

"That better be a promise!" Wakka stated.

"Definitely!" Sora answered.

"You three stay out of trouble!" Selphie teased.

"Sure thing, Selphie," Kairi added in a tone of sarcasm.

The raft had set sail and they began to slowly drift away from the island as they watched their friends wave in the distance.

Sora couldn't believe it...They were actually _leaving_! He felt relief. He looked forward to the unknown future ahead of them.

However, his gleeful emotions began to sink in an instant. After glancing back at the island once again, he saw something that startled him. For a split second, he could've sworn he saw the island crumbled in pieces and the morning sky become pitch black. Then, it faded back to normal.

"What!" he moved to the edge of the floating vessel to get a better look.

Nothing...just the same...

"Sora? What's wrong?" Riku was concerned.

_Could I have imagined it all?_ Sora was so confused. _It looked just like that night...Why did it seem like-_

"Earth to Sora!" Riku waved his hand in front of Sora's face.

"Oh!" Sora looked at his two friends, "Sorry, I just thought I saw something. I'm fine," he lied.

"Okay...if you're sure," Kairi turned back around to look up ahead, her legs dangling over the side of the raft.

_What am I worrying about? _Sora tried to convince himself, _It...wasn't really changed...was it?_

xxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxx

Donald Duck wandered around the green, shrub covered yard of the Disney Castle. It was very quiet...and a bit too quiet and peaceful for his liking.

Life had been so boring for him and Goofy after they had to say goodbye to their best friend and companion. He had hoped the king would find a way for them to visit Sora at one point, but it had been taking too long to figure out. He was beginning to think he would never get to see Sora ever again.

The silence of the outside was broken when he heard snoring behind a sculpted bush.

He sighed, _That's Goofy, alright._

Donald didn't have the slightest inkling to get him up, though, since there wasn't really any reason to wake him at the moment.

_Whoosh! _

The sound behind Donald sounded awkwardly familiar. _It can't be...that should all be over with..._

He slightly gulped and slowly turned around to face-

...nothing.

Nothing was there at all.

"What!" He rubbed his eyes and looked again. "I must be hearing things."

Donald shook it off and began walking to the center of the garden to the gummi garage entrance. He wanted to check up on Chip and Dale's latest modifications.

Just as he was about to reach for the door, he heard the same sound again.

_Just ignore it. Just ignore it..._he closed his eyes as he murmured to himself.

Then, he heard the noise at least twenty times all in sync. His opened his eyes reluctantly. They grew wide when he realized he was surrounded by heartless.

"WAK! GOOFY, WAKE UP! WE HAVE TROUBLE!"

He summoned his staff and fire flew straight toward the creatures.

"Phew! That was easy...Wait a second."

The heartless reappeared as if nothing happened.

"Watch out, Donald!"

King Mickey came out of nowhere and began to fight heartless with his keyblade.

"Your Majesty!" Donald was worried, "What's going on?"

"I don't know how all this started, but these are not the same enemies we have faced before."

Donald was thoroughly confused, "What are you saying?"

"I agree with Donald!" Goofy ran toward them, bashing the black shadows out of the way with his shield. He now stood in front of them. "They all look like the same heartless we have fought before."

"Sure, they look the same, but they don't go away after they are hit. Apparently, they can't even feel our attacks." The king was also not sure what danger they were facing. "Even so, when one of them attacked me I could feel the hit. So, they aren't completely illusions."

"What do we do then?"

"We need to find a way out of here, Donald. Maybe the worlds are accessible again."

"What about Queen Minnie and Daisy?" Goofy wondered.

"They are safe in the basement chamber with the Cornerstone of Light. No harm can come to them as long as they stay there. I told them we would come right back from our destination."

"But, where will that be?" Donald asked.

"We need help, so you know where we must go."

xxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxx

"So, what do we have so far?"

"Well, Riku," Sora brought up his fishing line from the water, "We've caught a total of..."

"EIGHT!" Kairi slammed the bucket filled with fish in front of him with glee.

"Wow," Riku was surprised, "You could've stopped a long time ago. We just need enough for tonight."

"Yeah, but you know how Sora gets. He can't stop at just one," Kairi laughed.

So, that evening, they set up their little fire in the middle of the raft, cooking their scrumptious dinner.

"It's a good thing we brought a suitable container for lighting the tinder for our fire. We don't want our raft burning up." Sora added jokingly.

That made Kairi laugh again, "Yeah, could you imagine? We'd be gonners!"

Riku sighed with a smirk on his face, _That's so much like them to laugh at things like that. They sure are perfect for each other, aren't they?_

After a hearty meal of cooked fish and Kairi's cookies (that her mom made), the three of them lay on their backs, gazing at the sky. The campfire was still ablaze.

"This has been pretty relaxing, hasn't it?" Riku brought up.

"Of course," Kairi agreed.

Sora sat up suddenly, looking across the ocean at the blazing sunset.

"Sora?" Riku sat up as well.

Sora didn't answer.

"You've been acting strange ever since we left. Are you sure everything is alright?"

Sora turned to look at him, "I've just...been doing a lot of thinking lately." He turned back around, his head resting on his upturned knees.

"Trust me, Riku," Kairi stated, "Sora's fine. He's just in his own little world at the moment. Isn't that right, Sora?"

"Sure," Sora didn't turn around this time.

"Well, if you say so," Riku yawned and lay down once again. "You know, I think I'm ready for some sleep." He turned over, facing the opposite direction of the two friends, "See you at dawn."

Kairi smiled, "Okay. Goodnight then."

Sora and Kairi just stayed where they were for a long time, not saying a word. Sora was still thinking of what he saw back at the island, while Kairi was just admiring the view.

The silence was broken when the sound of Riku's snoring filled their ears.

It started with a quick chuckle, and then another...and another...until both of them were bursting out in perpetual laughter.

They couldn't stop until they realized they had laughed so much that tears were coming out of their eyes.

Kairi stood up in the midst of holding her stomach from the pain of laughing so hard. "I'm not trying to purposely laugh at Riku but...but, it's just too funny," she giggled a little more, unable to contain herself.

"I know," Sora agreed, "It's hard to stop."

Kairi now walked over to her friend and sat next to him.

"Sora, it's been ages since we've been able to laugh like this, huh?"

"Yeah, it has. I can't remember the last time I did this."

"Well, I remember perfectly!" Kairi held her pointer finger up to her head. "It was only a few days before we started building our first raft those few years ago. Us three were walking along the beach and you somehow tripped and fell right into the water! You were soaked from head to toe!"

"Oh, right," Sora rubbed his head, turning away, "That's why I didn't want to remember."

"But, I couldn't help it! You looked so goofy with your hair all flat from being wet. It almost covered your entire face!"

"It was not funny! It was embarrassing!" Sora protested, now looking her straight in the eye.

Kairi grinned, "You're so cute when your mad!"

"Uh!" Sora was taken aback as his face began to turn beet red at her sudden statement.

Kairi had to laugh once again because of his reaction. After she stopped, she looked up at the stars.

"Oh," she was a little shocked, "I guess I didn't realize it was already nighttime."

"Are you tired at all? Maybe we should get our rest as well." Sora almost stood to get a pillow when-

"Wait. I want to stay up just a little longer. The sky is...so beautiful tonight."

"Okay. If you want to." Sora couldn't say no...just like last time.

Another few minutes passed by before he looked over at Kairi.

"Hey, Kai..." he noticed she was shivering a little.

"Yes?"

"Aren't you cold?"

"Oh, no, I'm okay. It's only a little chilly, that's all."

"C'mon, you don't have to lie like that. Here, I'll get something." Sora walked over to their supplies and pulled out a thick blanket.

He went back over to Kairi and draped it around her shoulders. He sat down next to her again.

"Is that better?"

"Yeah. A little bit." she still wasn't as comfortable as she would have liked.

Sora, building up some courage, started to move nearer to her. When he felt he was close enough to keep Kairi warm, he wrapped his arms around her form and pulled her close into his embrace. As he rested his head on top of hers, he asked, "How about that?"

Kairi felt herself beginning to blush from being so close to him. She simply replied, "Thanks."

Sora smiled, "Sure thing." His nerves were beginning to fade. He guessed it was because he was starting to get used to being around Kairi more often...and because he was almost able to confess how he felt about her back at the island.

"Thank you," Kairi repeated.

Sora chuckled under his breath, "You already said that."

"No...I mean it." she pulled back just enough to be able to look at him."Sora..."

She did it again. Every time she said his name he felt a strange knot form in his stomach.

Sora looked down, gazing at her beautiful facial features.

She spoke again.

"Thanks for always being there...for me."

Kairi smiled that gorgeous smile of hers, and Sora could think of only _one _word to describe it.

_Stunning. _

The two stared at each other for a little longer. Sora was having such a hard time holding himself back from showing Kairi how much he loved her.

His body started moved on it's own as he bent down to place a short, sweet kiss on Kairi's forehead.

Kairi wasn't the only one surprised. Sora's mind was racing so fast. This was NOT normal for the two of them. It seemed so awkward, yet at the same time so...

...right.

As he pulled back for their eyes to meet another time, one of his hands moved up to gently stroke her cheek.

"Kairi, I..."

He didn't know what to say next. Her beauty always made it difficult for him to form the right words.

Kairi's heart was thumping so hard that it felt like it was about to burst. She wanted to say something, too, but she couldn't speak, and she didn't know why.

The next thing Sora said made her tremble, but not from the cold.

"Would it be okay if...if I kissed you, Kairi?"

Kairi's eyes grew wide. She didn't think he would ask so soon. Sure, she wanted it to happen, but...was she ready?

Sora grew anxious with each passing second of no response. Was this the wrong time to ask her?

Kairi made her decision. She knew her emotions for the boy next to her were genuine. Was this love? Maybe.

She wanted to find out.

Sora saw Kairi give him a small nod. "Are you sure?" he asked.

She nodded again, "Yes..."

The look of longing on Kairi's face made Sora's hesitation to act cease.

As he leaned in, Kairi tilted her head on instinct, closing her eyes in anticipation.

Sora paused for a few seconds when they were millimeters away, just to hold on to the moment. They both savored the feeling of each other's breath on their skin.

Sora's eyelids then fluttered shut as he closed the gap for their lips to meet. Kairi melted at his touch, unable to move. She didn't know what to think of it. Only that it was the most exhilarating thing she had ever experienced.

When she was finally able to focus, Kairi kissed him back, wanting to show him that she felt the same way.

Realizing that Kairi was now pressing her lips to his made Sora feel light headed and dizzy. Was this actually happening? It all seemed like a crazy dream...

...a wonderful, breathtaking dream.

He moved his arm, currently around Kairi's shoulders, farther down so it wrapped around her waist, trying to pull her as close to him as possible. Kairi responded by placing her arms around Sora's neck.

They broke apart only for an instant, to catch their breath, and then they kissed again. This time they weren't simply pressing lips together, but slowly moving in time against each other. With each passing moment the kiss grew more passionate. Sora's head moved from side to side, changing their position every now and then.

They both couldn't stop their actions. Their emotions were taking over. They had both kept their feelings for each other bottled up for so long. Now that the moment had come, they didn't want it to end.

But it had to.

They reluctantly pulled apart, breathing heavily.

"Wow..." was all Kairi could say at that point.

Sora's other hand moved from her cheek, and it now ran through her hair.

"Kairi...you're the world to me."

He wasn't lying, as cheesy as the phrase sounded.

"Never forget that."

Kairi replied, "You know I won't." She turned around and leaned against him with content.

"Good night...Sora."

Sora smiled as his arms wrapped around her figure once more, sleep almost taking them.

"Goodnight."

**A/N: **I hope this chapter was worth the wait for all of you! Please be patient for the next one, though I know for a fact you won't have to wait as long as last time. Ta ta for now everyone! PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS!


	5. The Escape

**A/N: **TWO WORDS- COMPUTER CRASH! Ugh! I had this chapter MOSTLY DONE around Christmas time and then I lost it all! (sobs) So, I took all this time to try and rewrite it the way I remembered it. SO SO SO SORRY ONCE AGAIN (I'm horrible aren't I?...for making you all wait long) Anyways, with writing this fanfic chapter and also just recently graduating from college and getting job applications in, it took longer than I thought. Please enjoy my new chapter and look forward to more! Not sure when I'll do the next part, but I'm not giving up on this story! I want to finish it all to the end xD Thanks for all the comments on the last chapter because it means so much that a lot of you enjoyed it! Please have fun reading this next chapter, where Sora, Kairi, and Riku finally figure out what is going on.

**Feedback from fourth chapter comments:**

_xxXKairixSoraXxx_- I'm happy you enjoyed reading and hope you like the rest!

_SoraxLight_- Sorry for making you wait! Please enjoy this next part!

_Kauru's girl 64_- Here you go! Happy reading!

_SoraLover1994_- Yaya! SoraxKairi foreva! Thanks much!

_Demongirl56- _I hope you continue to like the next chapters, too!

_Death Rebirth Senshi- _Cha! I adore the pairing so much! I hope you end up liking where the plot is going, too, as you continue to read. Also, thanks for still reviewing after the long wait!

_kingdommad- _Lol no Riku wasn't awake XD But, that would've been quite funny. I'm glad you liked it.

_Shazi-Chan- _OMG yeah! lol I think what I wrote is the farthest they'll get. I hope there is no disappointment for you in that, kk? I'm happy you are interested in Jazel. She will be in this chapter again for a little bit.

_NinjaSheik- _Thanks very much for reading and reviewing!

_Noami.G- _You did? Thank you! Here is more for your reading pleasure.

_The Key of Hope- _Yeah, I'm glad you think my description is good. I've been practicing. I always love lots of dialogue in my fanfics, too. Yays! I'm glad you like the SoraxKairi moment! I also hope you like reading more about Jazel later on, since you seem interested in her character. Thanks for alerting and faving the story, too!

_Blue Jae- _Thank you for the alert! I'm glad you like the "sweet" moments. There will be more to come.

_Kisdota-The Freak Gamer- _That is probably as far as they will go, though LOL. But, as I'm thinking about it, depending on future chapters, this fic might be more inclined to become M rated for violence instead...but, I'm not sure yet. Thanks so much for still reading after the long wait, too!

**NOBODIES BECOME SOMEBODIES**

**Chapter Five: The Escape**

Sora's eyelids lazily opened, with him expecting a blinding ray of light from the sun to come into view. However, the dark night sky filled the space above him.

_I guess I didn't sleep as long as I had thought..._

He then heard a faint snore and glanced over to his right. Kairi was slumbering peacefully next to him.

_Wow...did all of that..._really _happen between us?_

The brunette couldn't believe that he had been brave enough to ask the girl he loved if he could _KISS_

her...

...and she had obliged...and _willingly_.

Sora felt his cheeks heat up as a goofy grin came upon his face. He sighed contently and gently stroked his fingers across Kairi's forehead, tucking a few strands of hair behind her ear.

"I love you...my princess..." he spoke softly, "I just wish I had the wits to tell you that when you're actually awake," he chuckled slightly, "But, one day...one day I can-"

_**BAMMMM!**_

The raft shook violently, sending Sora toppling over Kairi and waking her up.

"Hey, what was...?" Kairi looked around.

Riku stomped over to his friends after what had happened, "What's all that racket? I need to sleep more than this!"

"It wasn't us!" Sora protested.

"Then who made th-"

"Uh, guys..." Kairi spoke firmly, yet quietly, pointing her finger upwards, "I think _that_ is what our raft ran into."

The boys noticed a slight look of fear in the girl's eyes and quickly glanced up to what she was referring to...

...a heartless...a giant, ominous looking Darkside to be exact.

"What!" Riku stared at the beast, his mouth agape.

"I had a feeling this was going to happen," Sora stated.

His companions faced him with a curious expression.

"But...how, Sora?" Kairi questioned, "I never saw anything out of the ordinary."

"Neither did I," Riku agreed, "What's going on?"

Sora explained,"I noticed something...strange...when we were leaving the island yesterday. It looked like the way it was when it was first attacked a few years ago."

"You mean, the night everything started, right?" Riku asked.

"Yeah, but..." Sora shook his head, "...it was just a blur and then it looked like the island was normal again."

The wind blew furiously and water from the ocean began to swoop into the air and encircle the Darkside.

"Pardon me, boys...but, can we get back to the problem here?" Kairi wondered.

The boys continued to discuss the issue of Sora's mysterious sighting without even looking at her.

"HELLO!" Kairi waved her arms to _finally_ get their attention, both of them giving her a sheepish grin.

Kairi continued, "We aren't just going to stand here and do nothing now, are we?" her keyblade appeared in her hand. She was not about to be helpless to them anymore.

"Kairi..." Sora admired her sudden bravery and grinned, "She's right! Let's go, Riku!"

Riku simply nodded with an apparent smirk on his face, both he and Sora's weapon now in their grasp.

Sora lunged forward at the creature first, aiming for its arm using Firaga. Meanwhile, from up behind them, more large heartless were surrounding the trio's raft without their knowledge.

The waves began crashing against the raft. Kairi and Riku, while trying to keep their balance, got spun around and saw the other Darksides. They now took their chance to join in the fight and began attacking.

This whole time Sora was trying every move he knew, but the heartless wouldn't even budge or sway back from any of the blows.

_What the heck! _Sora was beginning to become frustrated, _Normally that would've been enough attacks to defeat it. What type of enemy IS_ _this? _

"Sora! You having any luck?" Riku exclaimed, realizing his hits against their foes were useless as well.

"No! Nothing's working!" the keyblade master replied in an irksome tone.

Suddenly, all three Darksides slammed a hand down, shattering the floating vessel into splintered pieces of lumber.

Sora, Riku, and Kairi were sent flying in the air and crashed down into the icy cold water. The three comrades came to the surface, gasping for air and coughing.

Sora immediately swam over to Kairi and held her close.

"Are you alright?" he asked, worried.

Kairi nodded frantically, "Yes...Is Riku okay?"

"Over here, you two!" Riku called over to them from the log of wood he was grabbing a hold of.

Moments later, they all now clung on to the remains of their raft, slowly drifting away from the heartless that had appeared before them.

"Well...now what?" Riku frowned.

"They aren't going to attack our home again, are they?" Kairi pondered.

"Whenever we find out who did this...I'm gonna-" Riku pounded his fist onto the wood, "Why are they back again?"

Sora exhaled deeply, not sure what to think of the current situation, "I don't know...but those weren't just ordinary heartless. We didn't even phase them when we attacked."

Not even mere seconds later, the sky surrounding them swirled in a million flashing colors before fading back to a surreal, light blue, the sun starting to come out from behind the clouds. The heartless that had been in the distance were now nowhere to be seen.

The friends were in complete shock, but were so dizzy and tired all of a sudden that they didn't even realize they had started to wearily close their eyes, passing out cold.

xxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxx

"I see that they are already experiencing the effects of my magic," Jazel had a vision of what had happened and laughed to herself.

Evrer looked up at her, "What did you see?" his fingers fiddled together as he grew anxious, "Oh, do tell me, for I desire to know what difficulties our enemies are faci-"

"Quiet, worm!" Jazel sneered at him, "You need to get my ship ready!"

Her henchman used his arms to cover his head in shame, "S-so sorry, m-m-milady! But, w-what do you need your s-ship f-f-for?"

"Isn't it obvious? This scheme is going to go much deeper...and much farther...than I had originally planned."

Evrer smiled slyly, "Oh, really?"

The lady grabbed her cloak and wrapped it around her frame, "Yes, and you will come with me..."

She looked out her window one more time.

"...to Hollow Bastion."

xxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxx

Riku floated in midair. He couldn't see anything around him, but it felt to him like he was slowly falling downwards.

"What...is this feeling?" he murmured weakly, "I can't...feel the light anymore..."

"_Come back...Riku."_

"That voice..."

"_Why have you strayed for so long?"_

"Who _is_ that?"

Riku's head began to throb in pain, and he couldn't move or even make a sound.

_Leave me...alone...I don't...want this..._

His eyes were clenched shut. His body ached, and he could feel darkness seeping into him.

_No...I can't..._

He gasped for air, suddenly screaming out an ear-splitting cry.

"ANSEEEEEEM!"

_xxxx_

Riku's eyes shot open, and his vision instantly focused.

He sat up slowly and brushed away the wet hair that had clung to his forehead. He noticed that a dry towel had been draped over him to keep him warm.

"Hey, Sora? Kairi?" he looked around the room, "Where are you guys?"

Riku stood up, dropped the towel on the floor, and found a door to his right. A blinking, red button was on the wall next to it.

He pressed it and the door sped open with a _Swooooosh! _revealing none other than King Mickey himself.

The royal mouse was sitting at a desk piled up with books. He was intently staring at one of them while flipping some pages. It was easy to tell he had been researching something for a while now.

"Your Majesty?" Riku walked over to him.

Mickey's head suddenly popped up, "Oh, Riku! You're awake..." he had been so lost in concentration that he didn't notice Riku had even come through the door.

The boy sat down in an empty chair, "So, what all...happened?" he looked around once more, "Where are we?"

Mickey laughed a little, "One of our gummi ships. Surprised?"

"Yeah, it's just...how did you know about..."

"Well, it all started when some strange things happened at the castle. Lots of heartless appeared, but we couldn't fend them off. There was something different about them."

Riku nodded, "That happened to us, too."

"Yup! As I had figured. So, Donald, Goofy, and I suspected we could possibly travel between worlds again. When that was found out to be a fact, we headed over to your world and your island."

"Wow..." Riku was in awe, "...and you definitely had great timing. We were goners."

"Welp, I'm just glad you're alright and that we found you in time...You three were asleep for a full day, and now that you're awake, maybe you can help us figure out what's going on."

Riku smiled, "Of course."

"Alright!" the king sat up, "Let's go to where the others are."

He began to walk toward the room's exit toward the cockpit, but Riku stopped him.

"Hey, um...Could I ask you something?"

Mickey turned back around, "Sure, Riku. What's on your mind?"

"Do you think...what has been happening is..._our _fault?"

The king was taken aback, "What? Why would you think that?"

"Well...not too many days ago, Sora and I were talking about how we missed all the adventures...and how we wished we could go on one again. But...for it to happen like _this..._" he looked down at his feet, "...we didn't mean to-"

"Riku..." Mickey frowned slightly, "I understand what you're thinking, but...that doesn't mean this is your fault. It's all in your head."

"But...But, I-"

"Now, don't start that," the mouse now grinned from ear to ear, "Let's go greet Sora and Kairi with a happy face, okay?"

Riku glanced back at his friend, and a small, yet genuine smile came upon his expression, "Alright...sounds good."

As the two walked out of the room, Riku still couldn't help but think about the dream he had.

_What exactly...was that all about?_

xxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxx

While in the cockpit altogether, everyone discussed and agreed that they should look around for more clues at various worlds.

"Before we do that, though, we need to head back to the castle," said Donald.

"Yeah!" Goofy concurred, "Queen Minnie and Daisy are still there."

"No need to worry about them," Mickey reassured, "If my suspicions are correct, we should have no problem reaching them once we land."

"Suspicions?" Sora questioned, "Is there something you know about that we don't, Your Majesty?"

"No, no, nothing like that. You'll see what I mean when we get there. In the meantime," he looked over to Riku and Kairi as well, "...you all should probably take it easy, and maybe even get some more sleep."

Kairi yawned a bit, "Sounds fine to me."

Riku headed back to the room he had awoken at and bid his friends goodnight. Not far down from outside his door, Sora and Kairi remained in the hallway.

"Hey...Sora?"

Sora smiled at her, "Yes, Kairi?"

Kairi tightly grasped one of Sora's hands in her own.

"K-Kairi? What is it?"

"I...I just..." she looked up at him with a smile, but a small trickle of a tear rolled down her cheek, "Everything...will turn out okay again...right?"

Kairi didn't care if Sora saw she was upset. She knew she didn't have to hide her true emotions around him any longer.

"Hey..." Sora took his free hand and cupped her cheek, "Of course it will. It always does, right? We just need to believe in ourselves."

Kairi smiled a little wider, "Yeah, you're right. I'm...sorry for the waterworks," she laughed a little.

"No worries," Sora nodded, "Everyone needs a good cry now and then."

He now removed his hand from her face and took her other hand.

"Now..." he asked, bowing slightly, "May I walk you to your quarters?"

Kairi giggled loudly, "You don't need to be so formal, Sora."

Sora then surprised her when he bent down on the ground with one knee and brought her hand up to his lips, kissing it lightly, "And why ever not?" he grinned up at her.

Kairi's face became a light red, and she looked down at the hand he had kissed, "Sora, I..." then she looked into his eyes, "I would be honored."

"As you wish, Kairi," Sora stood back up and they began walking together, ready for a good night's sleep.

xxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxx

In the town of Hollow Bastion, now with it's renamed former title, Radiant Garden, Yuffie strolled along the street with Aerith. They had been shopping in the town square and were carrying bags of supplies over to Merlin's house.

"I can't believe everything is almost complete," Aerith smiled joyfully.

"I know! We've all been working so hard and we'll finally have the town completely constructed back to the way it was!" Yuffie exclaimed excitedly.

"So," Aerith questioned, "Have you decided what area you would like to live in? Knowing Merlin, once all the houses are completed he'll probably want his place for himself."

"Hmmmm..." the black-haired ninja pondered before responding, "I'm not quite sure. I suppose, if it was possible...I would try to-"

"Aerith! Yuffie! Quick!" a voice hollered.

The girls immediately turned around and saw Merlin appear before them in a puff of colored smoke.

"What is it?" Aerith wondered.

"It-it-it's Leon! He's in trouble!" the magician shouted.

"Leon?" Yuffie asked, "Where is he?"

Merlin turned into a blue bird and began to fly away, "We haven't a moment to waste! Follow me!"

**A/N: **Yeah, I figured, after watching Sword in the Stone again, that I should have Merlin turn into an animal of some sort lol but, there you go! Review as always! XD Thanks!


	6. Cruel Fate

**A/N: **Okaaaaaaaay...gonna be quick with the greeting. ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! Woot!

**Feedback from fifth chapter comments:**

_NinjaSheik- Sorry for a long wait for an update...again. (feels ashamed) I hope you still read this next part and enjoy it!_

_Kairiangel035- Thanks for understanding. I hope you'll like this part, too._

_Kisdota-The Freak Gamer- Oh, sorry about that! I tried my best to update when I could. Life can be sooooo busy!_

_Death Rebirth Senshi- Yeah, STUPID COMPUTERS! Ugh! XD_

_Alwyn18- Thanks for the luck for a job, I'll need it! Still haven't found a steady position yet. Anyways, have a good time reading more!_

_puppylove98162- Thank you for reading the story and reviewing for the chapters so far! Yeah, life does suck sometimes, but it's not all that bad. I actually like the busyness of life every now and then. I hope you enjoy Chapter Six!_

**NOBODIES BECOME SOMEBODIES**

**Chapter Six: Cruel Fate**

The mystic lady and her servant shuffled along the crowds amidst a busy street. The fact that no one had noticed them was due to a spell she had cast on the townfolk.

"Ugh! This place is discusting!" Evrer sneered, "The horrible scent of _light _is everywhere!" He glanced up at Jazel, "I hope you're satisfied with the mission so we can get out of here."

She replied with an evil grin, "I am quite pleased. Besides, the location of our next stop has been consumed by darkness for some time now."

Her small creature leaped up in delight, "Oh, goodie! I can hardly wait!"

In minutes time, they reached the swirling portal which had brought them there, and they disappeared in a flash of light.

xxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxx

Sora and the gang now returned to Disney Castle, the gummi ship landing near the royal gardens.

"Now, Donald and Goofy, while the others and myself check up on things here, could you have Chip and Dale perform a maintenance check on the ship? We need to prepare for another departure as soon as possible." Mickey told them.

"Yes, Your Majesty!" the knight and magician stood tall and addressed him firmly, then left to carry out their orders.

The four remaining continued to walk toward the castle entrance, always staying aware that the enemy could pop out at them at any given moment.

"Welp, looks like the coast is clear," Mickey stated when they came to the throne room, "It's just as I had predicted."

"Oh, I get it," Sora understood, "Because recently, the heartless have randomly shown up and then vanished just as soon as they appear."

"Exactly!"

"So, didn't you tell us that we need to head towards the Cornerstone of Light?" Kairi questioned the mouse.

"Yeah, but..._what_ is it?" Riku wondered.

The king had the three follow him while he explained, "It is our world's most precious treasure, and it's been around for some time. Sora here could tell you that from his own experience."

Sora laughed a little, thinking again of the past when he, Donald, and Goofy had traveled back in time.

"Anyways," Mickey continued, "The Cornerstone of Light has served as our castle's means of protection from danger."

He then proceeded to press a lever on his throne's seat, opening the ground and revealing a staircase. They all descended down into the room, and they were warmly greeted by Daisy and Queen Minnie.

"Oh, it's ever so good to see you again, Sora," Minnie smiled.

"Yes, welcome back," Daisy concurred, glancing over to the people standing next to him, "And you must be some of his friends."

"Yes, ma'am," Kairi grinned, "My name is Kairi, and this is Riku."

Riku simply replied, "Nice to meet you."

"So, this is Riku," Minnie talked to Mickey directly now, "I remember you telling me about him."

"Oh, so the king-" Riku started.

"Yes," the queen turned back to face him, "You sure seem like a very nice young man."

Riku had rarely been addressed in that fashion before an began to stutter a little, "Well, um...thank you."

Sora tried his best to hide a chuckle as his friend's expense, until Riku 'lightly' punched him in the side, quieting his noises instantly.

"Sorrrry..." Sora grunted in a whisper.

"Miss Kairi. Such a pleasure to meet you, too," Minnie spoke to the girl.

Kairi bowed towards the queen, "Oh, no, the pleasure is all mine."

"No need to be so formal, dear. Just call me Minnie."

Daisy trudged up to Sora, suddenly pointing a menacing finger at his face, "Now I hope Donald hasn't been rushing into danger again!"

Sora drew back on instinct, "N-n-no! He's just fine, I promise! Goofy and him are here with us, too."

The duck crossed her arms, "Well, I would sure hope so."

"Y-yes! You have nothing to worry about."

"So, Mickey, how is everything looking out there?" Minnie asked, a little worried.

Mickey smiled brightly at her in assurance, "Just fine. You should be safe here now and can head back upstairs."

And with that, they all began to turn around to go over to the stairs once more.

That is...until...

_POOF!_

"H-hey! K-K-King Mickey!"

The group looked behind them to see Merlin the wizard, colorful smoke dispersing around him from his magical arrival.

Mickey ran over to the man, recognizing that something wasn't right, "What is it? What's going on?"

Merlin ruffled his robe and stood straight up, clearing his throat, "I'm so sorry for bothering you, but we must hurry! You need to come along with me to Radiant Garden immediately!"

"In that case," Sora added with confidence, "We'll come along, too!"

"Right!" Riku nodded in agreement.

"But...there is a problem," Merlin admitted, "I won't be able to send us back with my magic. I used up...most of it to fight that person off and to also get here, so..."

"Wait, fight?" Kairi wondered, "There was a battle?"

"Yes...we need to go!" Merlin urged them, "NOW!"

Mickey walked over to Minnie and Daisy, "I'll have Goofy and Donald stay here with you until we return," he now turned back to the others, "Hurry! To the gummi ship!"

xxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxx

An emptiness.

A space shrouded in the darkness.

It is where one waits to emerge from their prison...

In the depths of memory.

And now a lady approaches this lonely master.

"My lord. The deed is done," she speaks.

The invisible force whispers back in return, "Ah, very good. Soon the bonds of this world will break."

"And you will grace us with your presence once again," the lady bows, "I will see to it."

"Then I will eagerly await your return..."

A pair of beckoning eyes stare up at her.

"...Jazel."

xxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxx

Even though the space between the worlds were available once again, the connections were growing weaker. The distance from one place to the next seemed much longer to our heroes.

"Why is it taking so long! We'll never reach them in time!" Sora exclaimed angrily.

"Sora, we can't help it," Kairi placed a hand on his shoulder, "Merlin had to use up quite a bit of his power just to come and warn us."

"I know, but..." his hands bent into fists, "How can I be patient when I know our friends are in danger?"

"Don't worry," Riku assured, "We'll get there in time."

Sora grinned up at his friends, "Thanks. I just hope you're right."

Once they reached Radient Garden and were on the ground, Merlin pointed them in the right direction, "Hurry, this way!"

All of them came to the wizard's house, and Sora noticed someone familiar lying on the ground by the doorway.

"Cid!" The keyblade master immediately ran over to him, "Cid, what happened?"

The man barely moved and looked at Sora with half-closed eyes, "I couldn't stop them. I couldn't...do anything. And now, Leon and the others are..."

Without a moment to lose, the door was opened and everyone ran inside the building.

Sora gasped at what he saw, "No..."

Kairi's hands covered her mouth in horror.

The entire area was trashed. The large computer that was once there now only remained as a pile of metal rubber, engulfed in flames.

"Who could've done this?" Kairi wondered.

"No time for that!" Riku ran towards the smokey area, "They must all still be in there!" he coughed slightly as he bent down to move away large pieces of wood and other debris.

Sora, Kairi, Merlin, and Mickey all agreed and began to do the same. Sora immediately used a few blizzard spells with his keyblade to extinguish the fire set ablaze.

"Hey! Over here!" Mickey called for some help.

Sora obliged and went over to pick up some rocks on the ground. He spotted what the king had noticed.

"Oh, no! Leon!" he picked up his pace and soon all of the rubble was off of his friend, "Leon, get up!"

Mickey's head hung low, "Sora...I think..."

"No! Wake up, Leon!" Sora shook him harder.

"But, his heart...I can't feel his light anymore. It's gone."

Sora didn't even know he could get very emotional, but right then he felt moisture begin to fill up his eyes, "We were...we weren't fast enough."

"Um...Sora?" Kairi called from behind him.

Sora regrettably turned around, only to become more disheartened. Yuffie and Aerith were in the same state as Leon, laying lifelessly on the stone ground.

The brown-haired boy bent to his knees in defeat, "No..." a tear trickled down his cheek, "Everyone is...is..." Suddenly, he slammed a fist on the ground, "No! Who would be cruel enough to do something like this!"

Sora's expression changed into one of frustration. He stood up and nonchalantly wiped his tears away, "They'll pay. They'll pay for what they've done," he looked ahead in determination and went over to Cid again. He motioned for Riku and they both helped Cid to his feet.

"Do you remember anything about the people who came here?" Sora questioned him, "How they looked? How they talked?"

"Well, I...I did hear one of their voices," Cid replied, "It...it was a woman."

"You mean a girl was the cause of this?" Riku wondered, _Maybe...Maleficant... _he pondered to himself.

"Yes," Cid continued, "But, she wasn't alone, and they were both cloaked in disguise so they didn't look familiar or anything."

"Do you think they'll keep doing this to...other people?" Kairi spoke worriedly.

"If that's the case, we need to stop them at any cost," Sora agreed.

Merlin walked over to them, "Well, then, if you need to leave, Cid and I will do our best to keep an eye on Leon and the others. I can even place a magical barrier around the house once I get my strength back."

"He's right," nodded Mickey, "There is still a chance to save them and retrieve their lost hearts, so we can't give up yet."

They all were ready to head out, but then Cid stopped them.

"Wait a minute! Before you go...that lady, the one who came here, she said something that might be important to ya."

"Really? Go on," Sora encouraged him to continue.

"Right before I was attacked, she said that the likes of me couldn't stop her plan to bring..._him _back."

"Him?" Riku thought for a moment, "I wonder...who she was referring to."

Cid shook his head, "I dunno, but I wasn't about to take that rude remark lightly, so I stood my ground nonetheless. I just couldn't do it very long, I guess," he rubbed the back of his head.

"Don't feel that way," Kairi assured, "You did your best, and we're all going to do the same."

"Okay, then we should rejoin Donald and Goofy first. We need all the help we can get," Mickey brought up.

"But, Your Majesty," Riku addressed him, "Where do we even begin to look?"

"Anywhere and everywhere. This power needs to be fought against before anything else happens."

xxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxx

_Why...Why is this happening all of a sudden?_

Sora lay on a bed in one of the gummi ship's quarters.

_Our friends got hurt, and we couldn't save them. We've always been able to save everyone before...but now..._

He turned to his side and let out a large sigh of disappointment.

_Swoosh! _The door to the room came open.

"Hey, Sora," Riku spoke when entering. He then took a chair and sat on it backwards, his chis resting upon the top of the chair, "So...about what...just happened..."

"Why? Why is it different this time?"

Riku was confused, "What are you talking about?"

Sora sat up now, his legs dangling off the side of the mattress, "Whenever we've had to travel and save worlds or people, we've always been successful," his head hung low, "Today was...was completely different."

"Hey, don't say that. There is still a way to save them, remember?" he spoke to console his friend, "We just need to find whoever was responsible and then retrieve the hearts back."

"Would it...really be _that _simple?" Sora questioned, a hint of doubt in his shaking voice.

"Sora, I..." Riku gave in at that moment, too, "I guess I don't know..."

A tiny sob could now be heard from Sora as a few tears ran down his cheeks, "I really thought...that we had already brought peace to everyone...We had finally freed the world's from darkness. Why? Why is it starting all over again!" he shouted.

All Riku could do then was nod his head, close his eyes, and wonder the same thing, _And, that dream I had...about Ansem...Was that really not a dream as well? Are my own personal nightmares still not over?_

"I'm sorry..." Sora apologized out of the blue, "I guess I did get a little carried away."

Riku looked back up at him, and then got out of his seat. He walked over to his best friend and patted his shoulder, "Hey, we all need to express our feelings somehow, am I right?" he laughed a little.

Sora actually smiled now, nodding in agreement, "That's right."

"Hey, how about you go see Kairi for a little bit?"

"Huh? Why Kairi?"

Riku whacked Sora on the head, in a 'friendly' and not so hurtful manner, and exhaled deeply, "Are you serious? She's really worried about you. Ever since we left Radiant Garden she's been in another room all by herself, just like you have."

"Oh...really?"

Riku grabbed Sora's hand and jerked him up to his feet, turning him around and pushing him towards the door, "Come on, you need to go talk to her."

Sora chuckled a little, "Okay, okay, I'm going!"

"You better be," Riku teased, "Now, hurry up, lover-boy."

"RIKUUUU! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"Oh, no reason..."

**A/N: **Yup, I just had to add in a comforting and yet funny friendship moment with Sora and Riku for you guys. Thanks for reading again! More to come!


End file.
